Couple Adventure
by Robert Thompson
Summary: This is a 12th Doctor and River Song modern Doctor who story. Enjoy!


"Couple Adventure"

(Note: This is a 12th Doctor and River Song modern day Doctor Who adventure. This is one of my favorite Doctor Who couples. They embark on an archeological adventure to find treasure on a distant planet. The year is 2016.)

It was the year 2016, and the Doctor and River Song were enjoying their time together at an Italian restaurant in Orlando, Florida.

They were eating plates of pasta, and enjoying a bottle of wine.

River Song said to her husband the Doctor, "I enjoy coming to planet Earth. What should we do in the city of Orlando?"

The Doctor said, "We could check out the theme parks here in town. Planet Earth is a beautiful planet."

Both of them kept on eating their food, and drinking the wine.

They suddenly saw a dying man coming towards their table, and River Song recognized who the dying man was.

The man, who was an archeologist, said, "River help me!"

He had a treasure map in his hand, as he fell to the ground.

River got up from the table, and she went to him.

The Doctor went with River too towards the dying man, and other patrons didn't know what to think as their dinner was interrupted.

River Song said, "Dr. Calos, how did you get here to the year 2016?"

"I tracked you by a time transmitter. I was poisoned. You and your husband the Doctor must find the Rolan Diamond before the Asgon aliens find it. They have been chasing me for the diamond."

Then suddenly the man died, and wasn't moving anymore.

Before the restaurant owner could call the cops, the Doctor and River Song took the dead body back with them back to the TARDIS and left Earth in the time machine.

River Song looked at the treasure map, and couldn't believe someone killed her dear and best friend Dr. Calos.

The Doctor was concerned about his wife River Song, and took Dr. Calos death very hard.

"River, where would the Rolan Diamond be? I know of the diamond because whoever possesses it controls time and space. We have to find this diamond."

"I have no clue, but we have to find this diamond artifact. I have heard of the Asgon aliens and they are a dangerous race."

The Doctor said, "I have had many runnings in with the Asgon aliens. Why do they want the Rolan Diamond?"

"The Asgons probably want to be rulers of time and space. Husband, we have to find the artifact first at any cost."

River searched Dr. Calos coat pockets, and found a book journal with a wealth of information about the Rolan Diamond. The journal also had pictures of the Rolan Diamond.

"River, why don't we give this man a decent burial and take him home to his planet?"

"I agree husband."

The Doctor set coordinates for Dr. Calos home planet, as the TARDIS moved on.

Once they got to Dr. Calos home planet, there was a funeral for him.

The Doctor and River wanted to find out who poisoned Dr. Calos.

They were on planet Beron, and headed to his house.

Once they got there, the place was ransacked and they figured out that somebody was looking for the Rolan Diamond as well.

The Doctor said, "River we have to find this item. This place is a mess."

"Maybe the book journal has a clue where the Rolan Diamond is at."

River looked through the book journal, and realized the item was a three piece puzzle that was split up in various locations.

The Doctor and River then headed back to the TARDIS, going inside of it.

"River, where should we go first on this treasure quest?"

"Husband, set coordinates for planet Drapo in the Orios planetary system. I wonder if the Asgons are after us yet."

The Doctor set the coordinates, as the TARDIS left planet Beron.

As the TARDIS was moving through space, an Asgon vessel picked it up on its scanners.

The Doctor and River Song saw the ship on the scanner as the TARDIS increased more speed.

Asgon Commander Ulas recognized the TARDIS, and knew it was the Doctor's ship.

He scanned the TARDIS and picked up River Song's blip signature. Ulas knew River Song had information pertaining to the Rolan Diamond.

He then ordered his crew to pursue the Doctor and the TARDIS.

Ulas had many encounters with the Doctor, and wanted the Rolan Diamond at any cost because he wanted to control time and space.

The Doctor increased the TARDIS speed, and noticed the alien vessel was still after him and River Song.

"Husband, how do we escape this pursuit?"

The Doctor said, "I can't get rid of the ship."

The Doctor scanned the alien vessel, finding out that Asgon Commander Ulas was in command of the ship.

"River, Asgon Commander Ulas is pursuing us. We can't let him obtain the information to the Rolan Diamond at all. He is a dangerous and ruthless alien."

Ulas fired a tractor beam as the beam took hold of the TARDIS bring it in. The tractor beam brought the TARDIS into the cargo bay of the alien vessel.

The Doctor and River Song had a hairy situation on their hands as the TARDIS got captured.

Ulas and his alien soldiers entered the cargo bay as he went over to the TARDIS.

"Doctor and River Song, come out of the TARDIS and give me the information to the Rolan Diamond. You are my prisoner again Doctor."

Meanwhile inside, the Doctor told River what he was up to.

"What kind of information are you going to give Ulas, husband on the Rolan Diamond?," said River Song.

"False information about the three locations of the three piece Rolan Diamond. I promise you wife he will never possess information about the true location of the Rolan Diamond. This info will keep Ulas busy while we look for the actual pieces of the Rolan Diamond," said the Doctor.

The Doctor was punching in false info about the Rolan Diamond into a scanner device, and was working fast.

The Doctor reassured River that everything would be alright.

The Doctor and River Song left the TARDIS and found themselves in the cargo bay.

Ulas said to the Doctor and River, "You know what I want Doctor. Give it to me."

The Doctor then handed the scanner device over to Ulas and then pulled his first surprise.

Then the Doctor released a sonic sound from the sonic screwdriver as the Asgon aliens went down on the floor in pain.

The Doctor and River Song headed back into the TARDIS, as it left the cargo bay heading for planet Drapo in the Orios planetary system.

Ulas was angry at the Doctor and River Song at first, but he had the information he needed to find the Rolan Diamond.

He was happy as he and his alien soldiers headed to the bridge, to start their quest for the Rolan Diamond.

Meanwhile, the TARDIS was moving through time and space.

River Song loved what her husband, the Doctor, did and commended him for his fast thinking of getting out of a hairy situation.

Two hours later, the TARDIS showed up on planet Drapo in a temple ruin. They were looking for the first piece of the Rolan Diamond.

River went to work on her archeology skills, and scanned a picture of the first piece of the Rolan Diamond into a tracker device.

The temple ruin had many rooms and corridors, as the Doctor and River kept on their quest.

Two days passed, and they were still at the temple ruin looking for the first piece.

They came to a room as River Song picked up on a signal. She went over to the signal, and found a panel.

She pressed a stone lever, as the panel opened. She found the first piece as, she put it in her bag.

The Doctor and River Song were happy that the first piece was found.

River Song said, "One down two to go. I love archeology."

The Doctor and River Song left the temple ruin, going into the TARDIS heading for their next destination which was planet Tala in the Mincon planetary system.

Meanwhile, Ulas was still looking for the three pieces of the Rolan Diamond searching planets and galaxies. He was determined to find the item.

Three weeks passed, and the Doctor and River Song finally located all three pieces of the Rolan Diamond. They put it together as it became whole.

They put the Rolan Diamond in the TARDIS safe vault, and locked it away.

The Doctor and River Song were wondering how Ulas treasure quest was doing as the Doctor set new coordinates for the TARDIS.

Ulas finally figured out the Doctor and River Song sent him on a wild goose chase about the diamond. He said, "Damn you Doctor and River Song for tricking me into this quest!"


End file.
